Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas
One of the things that I love about Borderlands are the pop culture references embedded in the Legendary class weapons. Gearbox has included references from sources as varied as ancient Greek mythology (Atlas weapons) to Scarface and the Talking Heads (Chiquito Amigo repeaters and Penetrator snipers respectively). It got me wondering about what new kinds of "Pop Legendary" weapons the Borderlands community can come up with.... Don't forget, all: We're looking for Legendary weapon ideas with pop culture and historical references, not just cool weapon ideas. =Combat Rifles= Cog Lance ''Nothing but chunks'' Reference to Gears of War (2). The Lance has a 50-round clip, a sight (not a scope), and a chainsaw melee attachment. If the melee attack is used on a weakened enemy (badass and boss included, but must be human-sized, or an enemy 10 levels lower than the player), the chainsaw will shred the target to a pile of chunks. "Nothing but chunks" is heard sometimes when a player kills something with their chainsaw. I don't know how to make the text red, and not sure what manufacturer should make it. Maybe Maliwan should be the manufacturer and it should have a 4x explosive element (to keep up the theme of chunks :P) Midiland95 23:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Ghost ''Who you gonna call? Atlas-Combat Rifle-Ghost High Damage (around 275) and Rate of Fire (around 12.5), but low Accuracy (around 70.0). No Element and Magazine Capacity over 100. Red text effect from Ghostbusters and (Ok, only this time) bullets would be much like Typhoon´s. By: Sinister5310 20:14, May 1, 2010 =Pistols= DV88 Magnum Revolver ''It shoots through schools This is an homage to Joe Piscapo's character Danny Vermin from the 1984 movie'' Johnny Dangerously'', a comic spoof of 1930's era crime/gangster movies. In it Danny Vermin pulls an absurdly long-barreled revolver out of his jacket. Vermin's sidekick, Dutch, states that "They made it for him special. It's an .88 Magnum" to which Vermin adds "It shoots through schools." This was a clear spoof of the most powerful revolver in the world (at the time), the .44 Magnum, popularized by the Dirty Harry movies playing at that time. Later Vermin states that his .88 Magnum "...goes through armor. And through the victim, through the wall, through a tree outside..." The DV88 Magnum Revolver should be a 6-round revolver with no scope and, of course, a REALLY long barrel. Probably a Jakobs in keeping with the old-time theme of the movie. It should have no recoil reduction since a real-life .88 Magnum would kick like a mule. This shouldn't be a problem as it should do enough damage to kill low- to mid-level enemies in one shot. The flavor text should endow the revolver with the ability to shoot bullets that go through the target and damage anything behind it. This through-and-through effect may be triggered by a critical hit, a killing shot, or just by pulling the trigger. It may have the Hunter Trespass ability to ignore shields since it can "go through armor." Post your ideas for "Pop Legendary" weapons here. Don't forget to include the origin of the reference, weapon specifications, and the effect, if any, that the flavor text will have. Be specific as I'm hoping the folks at Gearbox pay attention and might include our ideas in upcoming Borderlands material. created by fryguy42 - "The Answer to Life, The Universe, and Everything" Hunter Sniper - Remember, if it took more than one shot, you weren't me. Fryguy42 20:15, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Ocelot ''Six bullets...more than enough to kill anything that moves'' The Ocelot is an Atlas-made revolver that resembles an old-fashioned Colt Single Action Army. It always comes with a six round magazine, as well as increased damage and accuracy. The downsides are that it has a longer reload time than other revolvers (perhaps a new reload animation where you load each round individually, and it takes around six seconds), can never be scoped, and can never come with an elemental or masher accessory. However, this gun's really special attribute is that the bullets ricochet, but not in the slow, spiral pattern of other guns. These bullets move at full velocity the whole time (maybe even homing in on an enemy when it ricochets). The gun and its text is a reference to Revolver Ocelot of the Metal Gear Solid series, who was incredibly skilled with Revolvers, and was called a "ricochet genius". -- 01:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) YESPLZ ~ One random guy 01:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) FVIII Leonhart & Almasy An important note for the person putting the weapons into the categories, This is actually two different guns, One a revolver, the other a repeater pistol. So you might want to move the Almasy (repeater) to the Pistol category. Lone-Wanderer 18:36, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ''Pull the trigger for extra damage'' This is actually two different guns. The first, Leonhart is a revolver, Almasy is a Repeating pistol. Both will always come with a special melee accessory, and will never come with a scope. Both have the hidden elemental effect of explosive, but the effect only happens when you strike an enemy with melee. If you time it perfectly, you can pull the trigger of the gun at the same time you strike the enemy, dealing a massive critical. Both weapons are based off of weapons and characters from Final Fantasy 8, Squall Leonhart and his rival Seifer Almasy. The flavor text is in refernece to the fact that in FF8, when using squall, you can actually fire the gunblade (which yes, it is a sword with a gun built into it) and deal extra damage. I dont see any FF references in here, so I was slightly surprised. Lone-Wanderer 03:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Ive never played final fantasy but I have been tempted to get the new one when I have the money. Back on topic, the revolver sounds perfect, Im a big revolver nut and this would be sweet. Major win lone wanderer Hellz Lips 03:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) =SMGs= Thunderbird ''Who the **** came in front of my sun? Torgue-Submachine Gun-Thunderbird Damage would be about 100-160 and always x2, because Thunderbird had 2 heads. It would always have Shock 4x and Accuracy would be around 75.0 because Rate of Fire would be 10.0-18.0 and Magazine Capacity would be 38-60. Thunderbird was enormous (in some stories, Thunderbird´s wingspan was over 5 km) and that´s why this red text effect. By: Sinister5310 I don't think you can have 2 barrel accesories - x2 bullets and x4 shock are impossible on the same gun. A Lonely Nomad 11:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks, no x2 bullets. But something... Hmm... But no ricoching bullets, I hate them... Ok, no ideas? 19:12, May 1, 2010 Unless the special effect part came from the accessory, then it would be possible to have it on the same gun. DraconisOminious 17:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thats it! Ty! Hurricane ''Rock you like a hurricane! Maliwan - Submachine Gun - Hurricane - Rock you like a hurricane! Every shot fired from this gun will explode x3 or x4, and comes with an extended clip. Referencing the song Rock you like a hurricane by The Scorpions. A Lonely Nomad 19:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Paradise ''There ain't no heaven, oh boy, there ain't no heaven'' Tediore - Smg - Infinite clip Referencing the song "No heaven" by DJ champion, and is heard after defeating the destroyer. A Lonely Nomad 20:38, April 23, 2010 (UTC) It could have ammo regen similar to some of the Savior SMG's. The Paradise should be a mandatory weapon drop after defeating the Destroyer. Fryguy42 22:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes. A Lonely Nomad 15:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Needler ''Son-of-a-b... BOOM! Maliwan SMG- If I need to explain this to anyone, WTH? Anyways... Effect- When fired at enemies the, the bullets will activly seek the closest enemy to them (the bullets) within your field of vision. Bullets will do no damage until you release the SMG trigger, after which the bullets will explode, killing the enemy. Can kill badasses and bosses, but only if their health is low enough. Would use the lesser accurate barrels, and would come with unique elemental accessory, Which glows pink. Needler would also be unique for a Maliwan, as it would not have any elemental effect shown on card, but would techniqly have explosion damage. Both MAC DADDY and NEEDLER are mine, Lone-Wanderer. Lone-Wanderer 01:59, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Halo anyone im the guy who posted this WOW ^^^^You spoiled the fun... Helix ''360 Degrees of Stomach-Wrenching Action This is a Sub-Machine Gun that plays on the Anarchy's multi-shot functionality as it fires three rounds per trigger-squeeze (Remember the Anarchy effect itself only gives x3), but instead of scattering rounds, firing constantly results in a circular spread pattern creating complete circles. The stats of this weapon typically consist of a lower base damage and fire rate between 6.0 and 8.0, no elemental effect with the option of telescopic sights. The spacing of the shot pattern is equivalent to the Hydra. Reference is the Descent series: Featuring 360 Degrees of Stomach-Wrenching Action, with the title referring to the Helix Cannon from Descent 2, which fires in a circular pattern. Gump and Helix by SpootKnight 10:11, April 30, 2010 (UTC) =Shotguns= Spy Checker ''He'll turn red any second now'' OH OH I GOT ONE: "He'll turn red any second now." Spy checker. Reference to "Meet the Spy," from TF2. The quote is directly what the blue soldier says after shotgunning the Blue spy's head off, thinking the spy was the red spy.. Therefore, Legendary Shock Shotgun. Because BLUE TEAM GnarlyToaster 00:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Help me out, Toaster. What's the name of your shotty? Fryguy42 03:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It's called the Spy Checker. Says it right after the red text quote. Spaphrenchie 23:46, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ^^ Thanks Spap. I was busy today lol. GnarlyToaster 00:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Got it. I wasn't familiar with the reference until GnarlyToaster sent me the link. Fryguy42 21:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hercules ''You don't like me when I'm drunk! Atlas - Hercules - Shotgun - You don't like me when I'm drunk! The effect is that the gun will fire a carnage rocket with an excessive amount of damage - up around 1500. It will also have greatly increased accuracy. The reference is, of course, the bastard son of Zeus, who had an incredible amount of strength. The "You don't like me when I'm drunk reference" is refering to the fact that he killed on two separate occasions, his wife and children and his centaur mentor while shit faced. A Lonely Nomad 19:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Bear Blaster ''Too energetic for normal sports Tourge - Shotgun - Bear Blaster - A sport you'll invent because you'll be TOO ENERGETIC FOR NORMAL SPORTS - Shotgun that shoots BEARS. Same video. GnarlyToaster 16:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oops, mine got lumped in here. sorry. GnarlyToaster 16:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Convict ''Ain't no rest for the wicked... '''Torgue - Shotgun - Convict - "Ain't no rest for the wicked..." Referencing the song heard in the intro by Cage the Elephant'. Basically, the gun comes with a two shell clip, but it fires off all the rounds in the clip with one shot. This means you will have to be constantly reloading, hence "Ain't no rest for the wicked." Comes with increased damage and accuracy, and can spawn with the friendly fire spread and element. A Lonely Nomad 16:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Amazing idea, that'd certainly be fun to use : p GT: Lablamadaha 18:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The Matrix ''There is no spoon'' I had an idea for a shotgun called the Matrix. It would be a combat shotgun with a 5 round magazine and a good fire rate. It fires 12 pellets, all of which bounce 4-5 times each, and would have x4 corrosive damage. The reference is obviously to the popular movie, the Matrix, in which the green computer text is a common theme. The spread would look awesome in confined areas, and would be effective too. The red text could be "Welcome to the real world" , as uttered by Morpheus, or perhaps for "There is no spoon", although that doesn't fit quite right. Finally, theres "What do you need? Besides a miracle. - Guns. Lots of guns." I can't decide between these 3. Either way, it would be an awesome gun. TheHummel 23:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sure I put that idea down on the wiki before somewhere. If GBx use it I want a cut of the intellectual property royalties. Just kidding. I want all of them. ;-} IMonkoii 07:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the pellets could have a slow travel rate, similar to a Tsunami SMG. That would be in keeping with the Matrix's "bullet time" scenes. As for a flavor text, how about Trinity's "Dodge this"? Kinda obscure, but appropriate to the shotgun. Personally, I like "There is no spoon." :D Fryguy42 04:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) It would be better if it was shock as we already have a corrosive shotty. A Lonely Nomad 15:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Not all weapon types are supposed to cover all elements. If each specific weapon type is considered, no weapon type has full elemental coverage - the Chimera counts as a bit of each, so it's no competitor to the Madjack; Kyros' Power is mainly transfusion, so explosive credit goes to the Cobra. Back to the subject, the weapon effect could be similar to TK's Wave. The projectiles can fire out in a straight line that bounces off surfaces, but travel extremely slowly. Higher damage could compensate for it. --Nagamarky 16:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Its just we have the plague (corrosive), crux and hammer( explosive), friendly fire( incendinary) and I would like my soldier to have a shottie for every occasion. =D A Lonely Nomad 16:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC) True. When I was farming Craw for shotgun proficiency, I was using a Plague, Hammer and FFire; kept mumbling to myself about the lack of a legendary shock shotgun. I've never found a shock shotgun good enough to outdo my normal one. --Nagamarky 16:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree that there is a lack of a killer shock shotgun in the game. The corrosive (green) effect works well in keeping with the TheHummel's Matrix theme so.....sounds like a challenge to me, B'Landers! Can someone come up with a shock shotgun AND a historical or pop cultural reference to tie it to? On a serious note, this is my first attempt at a real wiki and I was unaware that an email was sent out every time I hit the "save page" button. I still like to "save early and save often" but in the future I'll try to tone down the saves. My apologies to everyone watching this wiki for blowing up your email accounts. Fryguy42 16:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Conductor ''The giant has risen'' Heres an attempt. Maliwan - Conductor - Assault Shotgun - The giant has risen - Referencing the wunderwaffe dg2 from nazi zombies. The pellets have a 100% chance to cause shock, It sports a 3 round clip (so did the wunderwaffe) and does the highest shock damage in the game. The bullets travel slowly through the air and cannot riquochet. It also has the chance to spread to enemies in a similar fashion to the defiler, just like the wunderwaffe ( it always spread between enemies.) A Lonely Nomad 16:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The Portal ''The cake is a lie'' Somebody should put this where it belongs later, as I don't know how, but I'll give my spin on an electric shotgun. It would be called the Portal, in reference to the game Portal, in which you have a gun with shoots one hole, which is blue, and then a second one, which is yellow/orange, and you could go through the spot where you shot one of the two portals and appear at the spot where you shot the other portal. You should probably look up the game if you don't know what I'm talking about, because the concept is hard to explain. Anyways, the shotgun would fire just 2 shots- which would be very powerful shots, and have a 100% chance to deal shock damage. If possible, one shot would be a blue color (pretty much as it is) and the other would be orange. The fire rate would be adequate, but not too much, and the accuracy would be fairly good. The red text would be "The cake is a lie", which is probably one of the most well known quotes from any videogame. There are literally dozens of other good quotes from the game that could also fit, but this is the most pop-culture-y and most widely known. I welcome comments/ additions! TheHummel 06:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I love this gun! It's only appropriate that Gearbox pay tribute to Half-Life, an FPS that helped to define the genre. Like TheHummel says, there are so many good quotes from Portal that we could come up with variations on the Portal Shotgun all day. How 'bout a rarer type that spawns with the flavor text "Still Alive" that endows the gun with slow ammo regen? Also, a few thoughts to tweak your idea: a 2-shot magazine would make this a Hunter-type shotgun (my personal favorite) which would naturally have high power, high accuracy, and a moderate RoF. In keeping with the Borderlands mechanics the first shot would be Shock (blue) and the second shot would be Fire (orange). I would not want to be on the wrong end of this gun! Fryguy42 19:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) The Still Alive quote should give about the same thing as the Atlas Aries.CinnamonPheonix 21:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) You are right, of course. I keep forgetting about the Aries. Fryguy42 22:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Due to all the quotes that could be used, they could probably make a Portal gun manufacturer. ^ Haha, true, they probably could. I have some more thoughts for this gun. It should be smooth, rounded, and white, like the original portal gun, and preferably have a small bar code on the side of it. One shot should be shock and the other should be fire, as Fryguy42 said... however I don't know if this is possible in the current game mechanics. All the other multi-elemental guns alternate between them, even the tsunami; it just does so very rapidly. I am unsure if it is possible to have it shoot two kinds in one single shot. Instead, it could be like Sledge's shotgun, which fires twice with only one pull of the trigger. This is keeping more in theme of the original gun too, because it was a one-shot style weapon, but at the same time it loses functionality as a true shotgun. If they fired mini-rocket things, though, then we may have a whole new kind of gun on our hands, but it could be the first actually effective rocket launching shotgun. Still, a double-elemental shotgun would be preferred. These are just my thoughts. TheHummel 21:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually, what if the first shot was shock (blue), and the second shot fire (orange)? Just an idea. Spaphrenchie 23:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) "You will be baked, then there will be cake" or "Equipment malfunction prior to your victory candescence" a shield with an extra powerful fire pulse when depleted. Anon 0:10, April 31, 2010 Mac Daddy ''Sir Isaac Newton is the deadliest son-of-a-bitch... Hyperion Assualt Shotgun- the flavor text is based off of what can be over heard from a gunnery chief in ME2. It would have several effects * instead of shooting a spread, it will only shoot one shot per shell * the Mac Daddy will have 100% acc to make up for lack of pellets * It has the ability to bypass shields, like the hunter ability * Has a 60% chance to crit-kill non-baddass/boss enemies. It would have both a unique barrel and acsessory, the barrel will have a kind of box shape ( front view of barrel > []) with a blue light effect along the side of it. Rampant Anarchist 02:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Tediore 8008 Nipple ''They're not a crime This would be a single-barrel, one shot magazine shotgun with 0 accuracy and mediocre damage at best. Sounds pretty crappy, right? Wrong. 'This weapon would have a x20 damage multiplier to ensure it hits ''something. ''The fun part: ALL enemies struck by this weapon are stunned for a minimum of 10 seconds, more if multiple pellets hit them. If the enemy is more than 5 levels below the user, they may cease firing all together.The quote comes from a crude internet joke: Epic Tits are not a crime. For those of you who thought this was innapropriate and crass, bite me. I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 02:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) L0K1 Jotun ''This is why the EARTH SHAKES! Combat Shotgun Prefix is determined by the accesory. Shells fire 9 pellet . Increased Knockback +25% Accuracy. +200% Burst-fire count. (May have either the 2, 6, or 12 round chamber or clip) +66% Recoil Reduction. Prefix gives x4 Corrosive with a hidden x4 Incendiary element, as Loki was both bound under a poison snake, and was believed to be attributed to fire, which is Logi in Norse. His face would be burned by the poison, and every time that happened it caused an earthquake, hence the title. Shots will also burstfire, but have will have increased recoil reduction to make the shots more centered on target. Accuracy increase is to stop it from being a point blank only weapon. Maliwan is chosen due to elemental affinity. Your local NorseKnower DraconisOminious 21:14, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I requested a weapon with a reference to Loki so...thanks for the L0K1, DraconisOminious. I'm using an elemental-only soldier right now and there's a definite lack of good elemental shotguns. How about a L0K1 Jotun with the -5 suffix, for Sigyn? That spawn would lose the Corrosive element, of course. Fryguy42 02:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hyperion AS-850 Terminator ''I'll be back. Electric shotgun, shoots 12 pellets at once, pellets ricochet many times at original shot speed. Shotgun has a 2 shot clip, may come with a scope. Grey and red coloring. Red text refers to the 80's movie Terminator, when he enters a police station, leaves, and returns by driving a car through the entrance. SUP DAWGGGG 19:09, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Raws151 The Fairy ''Hey, Listen! Navi from Legend of Zelda. Shotgun, small healing effect or guaranteed moderate lightning/explosion effect. Small weapon model, brightly painted or possibly slightly glowing. High spread, moderate damage, moderate refire, small clip (3-4 with cartridge-style reloading). Anon 21:27, April 30, 2010 DBZ model goku shotgun i'ts over 9000 !! reference to one of the most famous dragon ball z scenes where nappa asks vegeta "what does the scouter say about his power level" wich vegeta answers with "ITS OVER 9000 !!!!" the shotgun should be level 50 with 9000 damage but an extremely large spread ,slow fire rate and a 2-shot magazine the insane amount of damage should not make the game too easy if the spread is so large that most of the pellets will miss or hit other targets Capitol crimelord 07:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC)) =Sniper Rifles= =Rocket Launchers= =Grenade Mods= Pipe bomb (grenade mod) ''What is that mysterious ticking noise? Grenade mod - Pipe bomb - What is that mysterious ticking noise? This grenade mod has the highest damage and blast radius in the game. Referencing the parody of Harry Potter, Potter Puppet Pals. In one spoof the whole group starts singing along to mysterious ticking noise before Ron reveals it is a pipe bomb, blowing them all up. A Lonely Nomad 20:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) One Man Army (class mod) ''Army of One'' Anshin - Survivor - Army of One Decreases the cooldown of your action skill by 70% when equipped, and stacks with any skills/mods. A Lonely Nomad 20:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Referencing the video game Army of Two. They all ready have a class mod that decreases the cooldown of your action skill its called the catalyst class mod and its for the siren. Sorry meant 70% and catalyst is siren only this is for everyone. A Lonely Nomad 17:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC) =Shields= Juggernaut (shield) ''I'm the Juggernaut... Time for legendary shield now. Pangolin - Juggernaut - DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM! - Referencing the juggernaut from X-men. He was incredibly strong, basically a meat covered tank. At one point he gets stuck in the floor by one of the "good" mutants. He screams, "Don't you know who I am? I'm the juggernaut Bitch!" and smahs the floor open. The effect is that all bullet damage to the vault hunter is reduced by half. However, elemental attacks, melee, and falling will still inflict the same amount of damage. A Lonely Nomad 17:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Bellerophon (shield) ''Chimera? What Chimera? This wiki started out as a New Legendary "Weapons" Ideas forum, but A Lonely Nomad is right: Guns wouldn't be worth jack without shields. So...the Hyperion Bellerophon shield. Bellerophon was the legendary mortal Greek hero that slew the three-headed monster, the Chimera. The Atlas Chimera revolver shoots alternating corrosive, fire, and shock bullets. To counter this, the Hyperion corporation has created the Bellerophon shield. This shield will have corrosive, fire, and shock resistance and will emit an alternating corrosive, fire, and shock Burst, Wave, or Nova depending on the type. Keep the weapon ideas coming B'Landers, but start thinking about Legendary shield and class mod ideas. btw, I am contemplating a forum discussing the possibility that Atlas and Hyperion were once the same company. This is based on the fact that both Atlas and Hyperion are the names of mythological Greek Titans. As Atlas was one of the original 12 Titans and Hyperion was the son of Gaia and Uranus (also two of the original 12) then I would theorize that Hyperion broke away from the parent company, Atlas. I need to do some more research. I don't want to clutter this forum with misc. stuff so if you have any ideas or thoughts watch for the new forum or take a stab at creating a new wiki yourself. It's fun and pretty addictive once you start! Fryguy42 19:29, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Austin ''Activate the "laser" Eridian - Blaster - Austin - Red text Activate the "laser" - Extremely high recharge and damage. If you can't work out the reference you have a crap taste in movies. A Lonely Nomad 16:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, JUST got that. =D Had to go in and tweak the flavor text header accordingly. Fryguy42 22:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) =Class mods= BE Veryman ''400 babies Tourge - Sniper - BEVERYMAN - "400 babies." Has seemingly low damage, (4 for level 50), but then shoots 400 bullets like a shotgun on acid (So the level 50 would do 1600 damage). It's also accurate. Ish. Reference to POWERTHIRST (For people who need GRATUITOUS AMOUNTS OF ENERGY) Medusa ''Freeze! Don't move! Atlas - Medusa - Freeze! Don't move! - Referencing the Gorgon medusa and her ability to turn people to stone. The gun will come with x3 or x4 corrosive and a near 100% chance to (for want of a better word) splat. Also has the chance to stun an enemy, and as the red text suggests, completely immobilise him. However the said enemy would still be able to you their gun and attack but only if you were within range. Has the ability to spawn with the Cyclops scope. By the way sorry for not making a new section but I am a wikipedia noob and I don't know how. A Lonely Nomad 19:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Not a problem. I'll take care of the details. You guys just keep coming up with great ideas! :)Fryguy42 20:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Uprising ''We will be victorious! SO COME ON! Vladof - Machine gun - When downed, this gun recieves a 300% damage, RoF and accuracy boost. Referencing the song uprising by muse, with the lyrics as follows: They will not forrrrrrce us, and they will stop degraaaaading us and they will not controooooool us and we will be victorious! SO COME ON! A Lonely Nomad 20:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) FFFFFFFF!! You win 1 internet because i would search day n' night for an Uprising. Thats such an awesome idea. ~ One random guy 21:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) It would be hilarious, just running along going" I shall not be degraded! I shall be victorious! A Lonely Nomad 19:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) NICE! Keep 'em comin' B'landers! Fryguy42 20:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) SL62 Friendly Spider ''Your friendly neighborhood sniper-man'' Okay, new gun idea. This one is a sniper rifle referencing, obviously, Spiderman. The prefix "SL" is in honor of Stan Lee, co-creator (with Steve Ditko) of Spiderman and the "62" references Spidey's first appearance in the August 1962 issue of Amazing Fantasy. This sniper rifle should be a Hyperion, to take advantage of the crimson color. Different spawns of the weapon will have varying magazine sizes, from 3 to 10, with the rarest featuring ammo regen, referencing Spiderman's different iterations throughout the years; sometimes he ran out of "web-juice" and sometimes he produced it himself through his mutation. The bullet should travel at normal speed but will show the tracers normally visible to other players but not to the shooter him/herself. The bullets will have a stun effect upon impact representing Spidey's use of his webs to tie up his enemies. A rare variation of the SL62 Friendly Spider will be the: SL62V Fearsome Spider ''Your fearsome neighborhood sniper-man'' The "V" suffix is for Venom and, in addition to the stun effect, the gun will have a corrosive effect as well. This sniper rifle should be colored black and should feature either an enlarged magazine or ammo regen. Fryguy42 21:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Molotov (grenade mod) ''Forward, comrades! Alright, here's something I think has never been covered- a legendary grenade mod. This would work in a similar way to a contact grenade, in that it activates on the the first thing it touches. Could be House, rock, bandit, whatever. Besides doing extreme fire damage with a large splash radius, it the flames would also stick around wherever they originally were for quite a while, making this extremely effective at blocking paths. Gunslinga 21:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga According to '''Gunslinga's' original post this grenade mod is manufactured by Vladov. (I removed the manufacturer's name from the title header for continuity's sake.) Also, I'd love to see this mod come in corrosive as well since I just get a kick out of watching the baddies melt. :D Fryguy42 22:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) G1N Nailer ''Your head's like a hole'' This Dahl sniper rifle is in honor of one of my favorite bands of forever, nine inch nails and their song from off the Pretty Hate Machine album "Head Like a Hole." (please no flame posts about how nin isn't technically a "band." I KNOW.) The prefix "G1N" is loose 133tsp33k for "9 Inch" and the flavor text, "your head's like a hole" implies exactly what it does....puts large holes in the baddies' heads. As a regular shooter it will deal moderate damage (think 600-700 at level 61) with a .4 to .6 RoF. The folks at Dahl will have made the Nailer with a very low recoil rate and a high bullet velocity. The relatively low damage will be more than made up for by the fact that the Nailer will have 300% burst fire while zoomed in and deal 500% critical hit damage. Fryguy42 04:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :There already is a Nailer, no? Thwack? IMonkoii 07:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Nailer is indeed already a gun. Quest reward for some MoN BB quest. Great idea. Should be the TR Niner or something like that. TR for Trent Reznor, who basically ''is ''the band NIN.' 'Spaphrenchie 23:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) 001101 Necro Blaster ''You keep what you kill'' This Eridian handgun is inspired by the gravity-based weaponry used by the Necromongers in the final installment of the Riddick Trilogy, The Chronicles of Riddick. The Necro's used, among other incredibly effective weapons, a hand-held pistol-like firearm that shot a single blast of energy that, upon impact, blasted the target back several yards and made the victim severely "life-challenged." The Necro Blaster will emit a white ball larger than that emitted by a Ball Blaster but much smaller than that of a Cannon. The gun will shoot a projectile that will have a velocity similar to that of a Ball Blaster, a RoF of around 1.5, and fire 4 shots before cooldown. In keeping with the Necromonger weapons, the Necro Blaster will have a 100% chance for knock-back similar to that of a shotgun. Fryguy42 04:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Espionage ''Weapons and equipment OSP? The Espionage is a Dahl-made sniper rifle with a black-and-dark gray-camo coloring. The gun is a reference to the Metal Gear Solid series, in which equipment and such is, for the most part, found during the game while staying hidden (OSP = On-Site Procurement). The special effect is that, while scoped in, the user sees all enemies tinted the color of their loot's rarity, or at least the highest rarity piece they have. It would also tend to have a high-quality scope, for long-range sniping. Basically, it lets you know if a Craw run will yield pearlescents, or which bandit/Lance to headshot first. The effect comes from its accessory, so the Espionage cannot be elemental. On another note, I made a minor edit to the headings. Should be an improvement, if I didn't mess up. Bear in mind that (if I recall properly) no special effect text actually contains quotation marks, so those have been removed. See: a song and a film. I only edited headings, so ideas that weren't their own heading did not get changed. -- 19:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Claptrap. You are right, of course, about the quotation marks. Unfortunately, I don't know how to color the text. Drop me a note, if you will, on how to color the text or where to find out more about editing this wiki. Thanks again. Fryguy42 21:59, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Golden Gun ''I only need one, Mr. Bond A repeater, with very small mag size, like 5 or less, basically it should kill everything in 1 shot, regardless of damage. So the damage on this thing could be something like 1, and any normal mob would die in 1 hit ( So no bosses or badasses), if that seems op or not even that usefull, maybe it would have the ability of crits being 1 shot kills atleast, and have 100% accuracy at all times. It should be the ultimate marksmens pistol, and obviously referencing Scaramanga, famous assasin from James Bond, don't really have a good quote idea yet, ill add one later, I just really like the idea of this gun and the idea of a fast killing pistol with small magazine size, so even if your killing fast, you gotta reload alot, basically the 100% accuracy would be so when you shoot, your shots are precise, and the 1 shot kill for criticals is the better idea, cause then you gotta worry bout making those single shots before reloading, and with a small clip size, something less then 5, you will be scrambling to put in those clutch headshots, Thats basically how i play the game already, love using pistols, its kinda sda and funny at the same time though wen you got empty several clips to the face of some lance. TreeJs 20:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC) for the flavor text how about "shaken, not stirred" ??IbanezRokr 23:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so to sum up, Would have a 1 shot clip instead to follow the traditional golden gun and a decent reload speed. TreeJs 19:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Lazah ''Imma firin' ma "lazah!" Seriously, If you don't get the reference, you haven't been on the internet. Manufacturer: INTERNET (New!) Type: Sniper Rifle ''"Imma Firin' Mah Lazah!" Instead of firing bullets, it fires a lazer that only stops for walls. This lazer will hit immediately (instead of a moving bullet, the lazer just appears)... Makes "BWAGH!" sound when fired! Clip Size: 1 Velocity: ∞ (infinity) Reload Speed: 5 seconds LEVEL REQUIREMENT: 61 Damage: 3001 (wow!) Accuracy: 100% (Perfectly straight lazer) Fire Rate: What fire rate? It's a one shot clip! CHARGE YER LAZARHS! A Lonely Nomad 20:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ~TylerSmith7 RATE THIS! If the rate this is for this gun specifically, its kinda whack compared to the rest here, just a wee bit. I don't get the reference :( , I guess atleast I don't spend all day online TreeJs 21:42, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Well if you're gonna put random /b/ humor into a gun, how about have it deal 9001 damage, so its over 9000? I know It's technically already over 9000 damage, but it'd be funnier that way. Gunslinga 22:04, April 27, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga Personally, I don't care if it does 0 damage. Just try and stop me from rocking all day a gun that goes "BWAGH" when I fired it! :D Fryguy42 17:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Note Regarding the "RATE THIS!" post (editor unknown): I just want to interject that rating is not really in keeping with the spirit of this wiki. Remember, not ALL of the games's Legendary weapons are "killer" wep's. Some are just regular weapons with a slight alteration and some not very useful at all. Also, the utility of a weapon is entirely in the eye of the beholder. A killer sniper may not be useful to a player partial to using shotguns or to melee fighting. This site is intended to give fellow B'anders a chance to be creative, post their new ideas, and (hopefully) to inspire Gearbox with fun new weapon ideas. If you like a weapon, by all means, say so! And if you don't, feel free to say so, but challenge yourself to come up with something better and post it. I'm sure we all want to see it! In the end remember, this is not MY wiki. It's YOURS. Contribute and spread the word. Fryguy42 23:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Progress ''Boink! The Progress is a Hyperion-made pistol, with one round in a clip. Its damage is always 1 as well, and it has 100% accuracy and a decent or splendid scope. The reload is ''very slow, with the base being about ten seconds. So why use it? Well, the Progress isn't designed for combat. It's ability is that, when the bullet hits something, it automatically teleports you to about a foot behind the impact point. This includes enemies, but won't function if fired accidentally far outside of the map (where you would certainly die). Therefore, it could be used for a couple things: #Getting in close to enemies instantly, in position to melee them, use a low-accuracy/high-power weapon, or whatever #A mini Fast Travel, allowing you to get around much easier. It's not a perfect concept - people could easily get to game-breaking places, so there'd have to be invisible walls that only affected these bullets or it would have to possess limited range (although the wall idea is better - some glitch spots aren't too high off the ground). Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, the gun references the comic Calvin and Hobbes, one comic of which features Hobbes asking "Scientific progress goes 'Boink'?" Incidentally, this is also a title of one of the comic collections. -- 01:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Liberator ''You can keep the rope'' *Gun type: Scope less sniper rifle *Manufacter: Jacobs *Ability: High acuracy, high critcal hit, inseat of being pump it would lever action. *Referance: In the movie the good, the bad, and the ugly Clint Eastwood shoots a rope prevent Tuco from being hung. But he misses on prupose and cause the horse under Tuco to run then he shoots the rope and meets Tuco in the desert. Instead of giveng tuco the money he leaves him tied up saying "You can keep the rope" Colesitzy 21:40, April 28, 2010 (UTC) The Beam Cannon/The Aran Cannon ''Made for the real bounty hunters'' Basically it is an eridian cannon that alternatively shoots explosive, electric or fire munitions per trigger pull. Each munition travel alot faster than the original cannon, but slower than normal bullets. It has a relatively slow RoF, like 0.5, maybe less but deal a massive amount of damage, without any splash of course. The clip is fast charging to put up with the slow RoF. This is, of course, a reference to our beloved bounty hunter Samus Aran and to her hand cannon with multiple elemental beams Valtiell 01:17, April 30, 2010 (UTC) METRIOD PRIME FTW! A Lonely Nomad 17:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) The Tesla Field Generator (grenade mod) ''You're just a giant wireless lightbulb! This is a grenade mod that work a lot like the bouncing bettie, but show no explosion, without sound or anything. whenever an ennemy step withing the range, he get shocked until he goes out or the timer runs out, in fact this grenade put a electric field for a few seconds (5 or 6 seconds) instead of exploding. This is a reference to the Tesla field from nicola tesla. This field is the electromagnetic lines that come from a magnet and once brought to a proper strenght it can activate simple electric apparatus like a lightbulb (you ought to have seen at least once in your life a giant wireless lightbulb standing upright on a non-metallic surface and still be lit). Valtiell 01:17, April 30, 2010 (UTC) The High Lander ''I'm the Juggernaut, Bitch! This machine gun, when equipped, increases your max health and shield recharge for however long you hold it. It also has low damage, high mag size, low reload time, fast fire rate, and it causes you to walk slower ( a tribute to the juggernauts in MW2) PS. (sry Normad, i just saw your idea after writing mine. i just think that, with omega shield, which is from greek mythology, the gods were already juggernauts so...yeah) No probs, I can change my flavor text to "DONT YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" And by the way, the juggernauts in mw2 were referencing X-men. See my idea for an explanation. A Lonely Nomad 17:29, April 30, 2010 (UTC) BB Candy (grenade mod) ''(flavor text needed) this grenade mod would, when pressed the throw button/key, you simply crush it in your hand which lets out a small explosion. this causes you to move faster, regenerate health, and deal more melee damage. (basically Bricks move but with no fists) the duration depends on the level your mod is. Barry Bonds candy for those sports fans out there. Tough but Sweet, from the song I want Candy? I hate the song, but it's all I can come up with. Ion69 02:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 "Oh lolly, lolly, lolly lollipop" -From the song Lollipop by Julius Dixson and Beverly Ross. Or "Licensed Chocobo inbreeder" from FF7/VGCats Anon 21:10, April 30, 2010. Wuss (Mordecai Class Mod) (flavor text needed) This class mod lets Mordecai run faster and have personal cooldown effect so he can make his bird kill whatever is chasing him. Ocassionally health regen. ShadyCake 01:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) "Leg it!" Neg's (did I spell that right?) urban sprinting. Lone-Wanderer 06:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) 0D/N Spear GUNGNIR ''One-Eye sends his greetings Cannot spawn with scopes 1,2,or 3 Accuracy 100.00 Clip Size : 1 Manufacturer: Hyperion Weapon Part Giving Title: Clip Specific Prefix: Spear Can have elemental accessories, but always proc x3 or x4. Red Text Abilities: +50% Damage +300% Critical Damage +25% Reload Speed Weapon Accuracy is not affected by close combat modifier in the Underdome. Gungnir is the spear of the Norse God Odin, that never missed. It has the prefix Spear to signify that it always has one shot, and because the term Lance denotes High accuracy, and Spear is a version of a lance, which Gungnir was. Odin was called One-Eye, hence the title, so a High powered highly accurate sniper with one shot before reloading reinforces the scheme. The Clip Size of 1 also means only a Soldier with full Overload and mods could hope to fire more then one-shot, though alternatively, an ability making it shoot every round for a full power shot could counter-act that to maintain the weapons flavor. Since Odin was also a user of magic, it is possible for the spear to be elemental, but never bellow x3 or x4 due to him being an Aesir. How is it? I can make other Norse themed weapons rather easily. Reason for Hyperion: They already have the NIdhogg, and they are the company focused on accuracy. By your local Norse KnowerDraconisOminious 04:10, April 30, 2010 (UTC) The Hoover ''suck this! Well it does very little damage to enemies, but does pull them towards you slightly(smaller enemies are pulled faster) but it can suck up loot. so if your pinned down in cover with low health and no shields, you can suck up a health item :P this weapon unscoped has a short distance pull but very wide range or when scoped 90 acc and has a far longer reach Roboticsuperman 08:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Gump (shield) ''Run Forrest! Sidenote: First name I could come up with, open to suggestions. This shield is more unique compared to others in such as unlike other shield types which offer elemental resistance, this shield gives the wearer a feeling of being less burdened by the weight they carry, allowing a slightly higher movement speed. The shield itself has a higher recharge rate than most but in turn has a lower capacity than standard sheild of similar level. Obvious reference to Forrest Gump, noted for scenes in which he runs endlessly. Ring ''My Precious!!! Has low shooting qualities but and a extended magazine that looses 1 bullet per second. Makes the user invisible. Refference to Lord Of The Rings.'''Extertionist The Gambler ''You gotta know when to fold'' Sniper rifle. No elemntal effect. Can only fire in scope mode. Cancels out all ammo regen, and slowly loses sniper ammo when equipped. In upper right corner of sniper sight, two changing numbers appear. Once every three seconds numbers 'lock' (this is fire rate) like rolling a dice. Varying damage depending on outcome of 'dice roll'. ie double ones= zero damage, double sixes= extreme over powered damage. Gun title and flavour text refrence to Kenny rogers song. I like the idea but how about no ammo loss. Good job better than most here. :) Colesitzy 20:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ammo loss idea is to prevent people (or at least make it more inconvient) to waiting till a double six rolls then holding off firing untill needed, so 'gambler' flavour text comes into play a bit more The Farragut (shield) ''Damn the torpedoes! Shield with massively increased resistance to explosive damage, from grenade, launchers, barrels, mines, etc. Title and quote in reference to Admiral David Farragut, commander of the Union naval forces during the Battle of New Orleans in the American Civil War, when the Union navy successfully pushed through a mine field to capture the city. Skeve613 18:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) MJOLNIR (shield) ''A 1000lbs ass-kicking! A unique shield, it increases a character's amount of health by about 40% of base sum, and has a insanly fast recharge time to make up for the low shield power (about 250). Has the additional effect of dealing shock damage when depleted, as well as when enemy is struck by melee weapon (even if you're not using a shock artifact, so if using explosive, would deal both explosive and shock). Has a major disadvantage of slowing running and melee speed by about 50%. Name is based off of the Spartan powered armor, the MJOLNIR, which wieghs about a half ton, the shock effect is based off of the Hammer of Thor, which is called MJOLNIR (though it can be spell differently), Thor was the god of thunder. Lone-Wanderer 19:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) For the low capacity to work, the Recharge would have to be almost instant, and the rate to be like 500 or something. Cause most enemies cause alot more than ~250 per shot Maybe like 500 for level 61? GnarlyToaster 01:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) You could fudge the numbers to make it work, I just said something I thought was low... Lone-Wanderer 15:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Fat Boy ''I just want to set the world on fire... A Launcher which holds only one rocket per magazine, but possesses enormous firepower and blast radius in excess of even the Redemption; a level 61 version would do 7500+ dmg per shot. This is offset by the small magazine and a long reload time of at least ten seconds to balance its absurd destruction. Fires a slow-moving projectile in an arcing trajectory similar to the Leviathan, but with slower speed and a faster rate of descent due to gravity, which limits its range considerably. Explosive element, but generates a mushroom cloud similar to that on The Roaster, but much larger. Enemies killed in the blast are vaporized entirely, and those near the edge are stunned for a short period of time. Title is in reference to the Little Boy and Fat Man atomic bombs dropped during WWII. Red text is a pun on the song "I don't Want to Set the World on Fire" with the corresponding lyrics. This is also the theme song of Fallout 3, which featured the similar "Fat Man Tactical Nuclear Catapult" as one of its signature weapons. Skeve613 19:58, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I think "I DO want to set the world on fire" is better. Just my thoughts. GnarlyToaster 01:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) It is also a play on the next line of the song which is something like "I just want to love you" don't remember havn't started a new game of that in a while.Cold Phx 19:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Zero G (grenade mod) ''An apple a day... A unique effect grenade mod, it causes the grenade to do ZERO damage, but makes up for it by have a large area of effect. If it does no damage, what is the AoE for? Well, instead of damaging enemies, it will instead causes a huge (the area of effect) gravitational anomaly which cancles out pandora's gravitational pull. The result: Normal Enemies caught in the Zero G blast range will become wieghtless and float in the air, unable to use their weapons or anything, while badass humanoid enemies can still shot at you, and bosses are un-affected. A bonus is that non-badass enemies will be extremly weak in the field, thus should only take a few shot to kill from even weak repeater pistols; also, when the field gives way and the enemies are eaffected by gravity again, both normal and badass will suffer fall damage from hitting the ground. The grenade only affects enemies that are in the blast radius at detenation, and not enemies that enter afterwards. Like the Mac Daddy, named after Newton, and his theory of gravity (or to be exact, the lack therof). The text is based off of the apple falling from the tree and hitting Newton, starting his lifes work. Ironic that an "apple" will completely negate his theory... Lone-Wanderer 20:18, April 30, 2010 (UTC) S&S versatility ''Eh it'll work'' This combat rifle would us any ammo availible but switch back to normal rounds once you get more ammo now i couldnt think of a red text related to any pop refrances but i was thinking about "It shoots anything" or some such thing this is mainly for those without ammo regen. Maybe make the red text "What's a caliber?" Spaphrenchie 23:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Or how about "Why should I care what you have?" or "What should I use next?" Something about the RockIt launcher from Fallout 3...maybe, "Vacuums don't RockIt that direction" Anon 23:17, April 30, 2010 You could try, " Eh, it'll work" or "Its like a Swiss army knife... with bullets!" Lone-Wanderer 06:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I like "Eh it'll work." GnarlyToaster 14:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) S&S Team ''Can we Fix it? Either a shotgun or a combat rifle this gun would work with the other weapons you have equiped mainly elements but also effects so if you have a good set this weapon would be great if you had one for each slot i don't know what would happen.as for the flavor text i thought it fit and would be funny (its from bob the builder) to pair a pretty adult game with a preschoolers cartoon sorry for those that dont get my sense of humor.Aren01 23:28, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Probably a tad OP. For tl;dr: So basically, it merges the effects of your other guns. PROBLEMS: Combining the Dove with Sledges shotgun and then a hell fire. 100 burst no ammo hellfire shotgun. A tad OP. I like the Bob the builder + Borderlands. That could be fun. POST OVER GnarlyToaster 01:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) EN20.4-B Glorious Phosphor ''White Phosphorous! A Combat Machine gun that would have medium damage, high accuracy and a medium fire rate. It would have Incendiary x4 and would trigger extremely often (as much as the ogre) The flames on the enemies though would be white in color and do twice the damage of normal fire. ColonelFawkz 01:06, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Goriya ''We've got boomerangs! Legend of Neil. Sniper rifle with multiple ricochets and spiral path, also possibly with daze effect. Trailing particle effect to see spiral. High reload, slow refire, small clip to emulate boomerang's having to return before it can be thrown again. Anon 21:35, April 30, 2010 Honestly, what use is a weapon in a family of weapons that is built for long-range precision, if the rounds spiral? SpootKnight 04:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) In answer to SpootKnight: the use is quite simple. Multiple ricochets and a daze effect. If you can have a shotgun with tight spread meant to emulate a sniper rifle, why not have a sniper rifle that can handle some minor crowd control? It can also be a very tight spiral that makes no difference compared to its accuracy. Anon 22:35, April 30, 2010 Vera ''She has a name || It has extreme sentimental value || It is my very favorite gun Jane from Firefly. Combat rifle with high damage, small clip, fully automatic with slow refire. No elements or special effects, but has some combination of extra damage, accuracy, and/or crit damage. Anon 21:35, April 30, 2010 G14NT Ymir ''Eats their hearts out'' Helix Rocket Launcher +25% Accuracy, Very High Elemental Chance, +300% Burst fire, +100% Fire Rate. Always comes with a 3 round magazine. Always a Helix, Prefix comes from accessory, comes with x3-x4 proc of explosive on card, but in reality but the helix is made of an incendiary rocket, a shock rocket, and a corrosive rocket. The Helix is much tighter in the grouping as well, as the rockets fire in a pattern as small as a soccer ball. The Frost Giant Ymir's heart is what the world is made out of in Norse Mythology, and so the flavor text references this with a twist that Ymir will eat the enemies hearts. As he is what the world is made out of, it's only fair that all the elements are on the weapon. The burst fire is to remove the targeting possibilities, as well as increase the pain. The Fire rate is so the weapon fires relatively faster so the buck is more manageable though. The Accuracy is increased to help the grouping as well. Your Local Norse Knower --DraconisOminious 04:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) According to DraconisOminious original post this launcher is manufactured by Maliwan. (I removed the manufacturer's name from the title header for continuity's sake.) Fryguy42 05:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Admiral 'It's a trap!' Reference to Return of the Jedi's Admiral Ackbar and his famous line. This would be an atlas repeater that would shoot rubberized explosive greandes. lvl 61 version would be about 150-250 damage explosive x4, 1.6-3 rof 50-65 accuracy 12 round clip. WA-F1 Bazooka ''Now, it's my turn! Torgue - Rocket launcher - High damage, 1 rocket clip, high accuracy Special abbility: How long you hold a fire button, a rocket will travel a longer distance Reference: Worms games series. Bazooka in Worms games needs charge up, for longer fire distance. Weapon code means: WA = Worms Armaggedon (IMO best from the series); F1 = A keyboard shortcut to equip Bazooka in game. Flavor text references to turn-based Worms gameplay. By NBlast Holy Hand Grenade (grenade mod) (flavor text needed) I dont know how to add any new lines or names or anythign being new to borderlands wiki but i have an idea for a legendary greanade mod that follows with the Worms Armageddon thing. Please fix my post to be an actual post so it fits with the others here. The Holy Hand Grenade, Longbow. i wonder why no one thought of this before. It drops your grenade's down to you only having one, but it changes the look of the grenade to either the holy hand grenade exactly or to adding a tiny cross on the top of the grenade. When you throw it it does the normal longbow thing but only halfway because of the weight of the grenade, being all eight grenades in one, meaning when it explodes it covers most of the screen in the wake and has an extremly high damage ratio. Possible things to make it not so overpowerd would be to negate any soldier healing aspect and it can then kill your friends if your not careful or the longbow effect is even shorter, or doesnt exsist at all being such a heavy grenade. Also upon count down reaching zero it plays the Halleluja! from the halleluja chorus and then explodes being a reference to worms, and a double reference to Monty Python. Levitcustribe, xbox 360 unfortunatly, also i cant type as it seems Monty Python was first in using the Holy Hand Grenade, so if anything Worms would be the second reference, to be more exact, it's third, Fallout 2 used it before Worms. SpootKnight 14:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) For flavor text, how about "One...Two...FIVE!"? SapphireSoldierForte 17:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : BTW, Its One, Two, Four I mean THREE The Gatherer ''In the gardens we are growing; many changes will be showing... First, don't know how to change the color. Anyway, it would be a, now go with me on this, an Anshin "Lost Weapon". It would be one of a kind assault rifle with it's own quest (or series of quests) surrounding the mystery of why it never made it to production and why they just stuck to grenade mods afterwards. Stats would be: Anshin - Assult Rifle - Medium Clip - about 66 - moderate fire rate - around 300 damage (or whatever) It would suck the life out of the enemy and transfer it to you and if an ally is on screen, rightly proportion it. Of course if you splice up, bad stuff happens to you. So you are slowed signifigantly (ouch butchered) and your accuracy is lessened. If you want to throw out your own mods to this weapon, go right ahead. Oh yeah and the reference is Bioshock. -Link245 F'' Torgue Dynamite ''Pedro offers you his protection. (Don't know how to make red, and I'm not sure if I underlined properly) The gun is a shotgun manufactured by Torgue. It has x4 explosive, does high damage (including the explosive), has a normal accuracy for a shotgun, has a 2 bullet clip with a 500% burst fire count. The special thing about this weapon is that it has a hidden x3 fire element, so each shot would do exposive and fire damage, hence the nname dynamite. The red text a quote from Napoleon Dynamite 15:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) PSN: Mr_Who-7 Doktor ''I am ze Übermensch! This is a Hyperion-made machine gun with a very high RoF, always above 15. It also has a greatly extended magazine (perhaps 200 rounds). It would have high accuracy and no recoil (targeting reticule never grows) and perhaps always unscoped. The downside is that the Doktor deals only 1 (or perhaps less) damage to enemies. It's intended for a Soldier with Cauterize (although perhaps the effect could work for all classes?), as the gun has incredible "damage" when fired at an ally (excluding in duels, naturally) and regenerates their shields slightly when fired at them. It's a reference to Team Fortress 2's Medic class, who uses a Medigun to heal teammates and will sometimes say "I am ze Übermensch!" And no, the gun can't ubercharge teammates, for those of you familiar with TF2 out there. -- 16:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) A Touch of Death ''I can kill you with just one tap... A Hyperion repeating sniper rifle, it comes with a two shot mag always and can come with elemental accessory. The rifle does minor damage (level dependent). It crowning glory is that it can kill enemies (and as oppesed to other weapons I came up with, even badasses!) in one shot. The trick: This sniper comes with a unique scope, that when you look through it, can show you various colored spots on enemies. These colored spots are Vital areas, and come in three colors, yellow for higher than normal damage, orange for high damage and the effect of enemies bleeding out, and red for instant kills. While it can kill an enemy with one shot, you will have to put that shot into one of these red vital areas. To prevent rapid fire after missing, it will have a low rof, maybe as low as Bessie. The name is in reference to the fabled "Touch of Death", a martial arts move that can kill a person instantly or after three days. masters say they know the move, but will take the secret to their grave to prevent misuse. Well, I guess Hyperion thought differently... Lone-Wanderer 16:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Torge SWARM ''One bee makes no swarm'' this is a seeker shotgun it shoots out a high amount of pellets that the higher the level the greater the seeking abilaty each pellet wouldnt do much damage but it would be alot of pellets it would go for closest or strongest enemy depending on wich slot you have it equiped (maybe) not so great for many enemies but against a boss it could be great chance for element most likely corrosive or fire to go with the bee thing no need for a scope the quate if from a french proverb or maybe "One zerg makes no swarm" a reference to starcraft the company is open to suggestion Aren01 03:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Vladof Flak ''Flack Monkey'' A vladof assault shotgun with x12 pellets. The bullets have a high ricochet and a crit damage bonus. Rest of stats for the gun would be that of any normal shotgun allowing for a wide spread of abilities and play styles. Yo, cause it's a Flak cannon, shouldn't the bullets be affected by Gravity? GnarlyToaster 21:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The flak cannons flack ball is affected by gravity but this gun does not shoot the ball only the flak. KRAKEN ''Smite thee!...or me? *Scopeless - Unique Laser Sight - Target Lock enemy - Laser Sight must touch enemy for 2 consecutive seconds minimum to confirm Target Lock - Target Lock duration last for 3 seconds before Target Lock Reset or option to fire weapon. *Fire and Forget - Tacer Missile - Seeks Target Locked enemy. *+150% Blast Raduis - Only is Tacer Missile Active - Otherwise, Normal Blast Radius. *Potential Knockback - 50% Chance of Knockback (Penalty per Knockback: Stun Duration - 2.5 Seconds and -50% Shield Power loss - Shield recharges back normally) *Always Explosive x4 only. *Ammo Capacity: 2-3 *Damage: Depends on Level Requirement. *Accuracy: 92.5 - 95.9% Note: NOT meant for close range due to Knockback and enhanched Blast Radius...hehehe. UnKel 22:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) According to '''UnKel's' original post this launcher (?) is manufactured by Atlas. (I removed the manufacturer's name from the title header for continuity's sake.) Fryguy42 03:30, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Skuttlz' SMG ''Taste the rainbow'' Has this never been done? Wow. A mission reward for defeating Mr. Skuttlz, (see backstory below), this SMG will feature a randomly chosen and alternating elemental modifier, a miniscule-low attack power and perhaps mid-90's accuracy. The clip size should be 400, the number of skittles in a 16-oz bag. The trick is its +1,000% burst fire count and low (x1 or x2 at most) modifier, but Very High Elemental Effect Chance; thus creating hundreds of tiny puffs of color. It should have almost no recoil as well, lest it become unwieldly. Alternately, it could spawn with a good scope, thus facilitating the ability to zoom in, fire off a deluge of delicious destruction, and zoom out to see skittles bloom in the distance. The gun should be very colorful, perhaps with a Skuttlz logo? It'll be Maliwan, of course. Mr. Skuttlz was a kind-hearted young candies peddler in a small Pandoran village when a roaming squad of bandits decided they had a sweet tooth. Despite the bandits' voracious appetite for destruction (and candy), Mr. Skuttlz survived, though his wife and children did not. Skuttlz swore revenge, gathered survivors from the wreckage and took the fight to the bandits by slaughtering their leader. The survivors and their newfound chieftain took to roaming Pandora, cleansing it of bandits. Eventually, however, grief rotted Skuttlz' heart as surely as his namesake rotted his teeth, and he became worse than those he swore revenge upon. The other survivors have secretly contacted you, offering a reward for putting their former favorite candyman out of his misery. =Etcetera= Red Text Effects Here is a few red text effects I made, but I don´t have any idea for the weapons name (Sorry, I don´t know how to paint them): See you in hell. Ha! Did you see tha´!?! The Rock ''I'm the Champion Rock Skipper! No reference, this would be similar to the Jackal but with lower fire rate and the grenades bounce one to several times judging on how many times the damage is multiplied by. This would be useful for bouncing grenades off of walls and hitting enemies behind cover and especially dealing with Crawbastard. By: Sinister5310 21:09, May 1, 2010 Cupid ''Make war, not love! S&S Munitions - Semi automatic sniper rifle - Cupid - Make war, not love! Every shot fired from this weapon has the chance to temporarily charm enemies and turn them against each other. This effect does not work against bosses however. Referencing Destroy All Human's (video game) motto - Make war, not love! A Lonely Nomad 18:55, April 25, 2010 An alternate idea for this concept would be to make "Cupid" a Skill for Lillith. The percentage chance to charm enemies and/or duration of charm would be determined by how many Skill Points are attributed to the Skill. Fryguy42 21:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm ... "borrowing" ideas from other threads? - New Action Skills Haven't read that thread. If a similar concept is on that thread then i'll give credit where it's due. Fryguy42 21:51, April 30, 2010 (UTC) =Notes= *I sent the link to this wiki to SCole, the Gearbox developer responsible for New Haven and who maintained a presence on the "Secret Basement" forum. I'll keep you all posted on anything I may hear back from the folks at GBX. Fryguy42 16:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) **Yo Fry, did you hear about my and Lonely Nomad's Duck and Cover idea? Cause if we're putting in weapon ideas, we had our own manufacturer, and we couldn't get anyone from GBX to see it. So I'll just get it myself. GnarlyToaster 21:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) *In the near future I'm going to take a stab at organizing this wiki into more easily-accessible sections, e.g. "Combat Rifles," Shotguns," "Grenade Mods," etc. Please bear with me as I try NOT to wreck this site. LOL Fryguy42 16:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) *Don't fret if you aren't familiar with editing wiki's. I'm barely a "noob-level" editor myself. (it took me 6 tries to get this edit to stick. O_o ) Just keep the great ideas coming and I'll handle the boring details. Also, include as much detail as possible. I'm worried that my header translations don't always reflect the contributor's original idea. Shoot me a message if I get it wrong. Fryguy42 16:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) *If you find your idea listed under "Etcetera" instead of where you feel it should be it is because your post lacked sufficient information, such as weapon type, flavor text, or reference. Drop me a note on my User page or insert an edit with the details and your post will be put where it belongs. Fryguy42 21:51, April 30, 2010 (UTC)